Unnoticed Love
by DashyNate
Summary: AU! Minako and Shinjiro became friends after his old orphanage burned down. And after 11 years they meet once again after Minako moved to Inaba with her Aunt. Will they remain just friends or will they become more then Friends? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

Uguu! IM NOT DEAD! I REPEAT IM NOT DEAD!

Persona 3 portable is owned by atlus! SO MUCH AU IN THIS!

* * *

Prologue

Shinjiro's POV:

"Hey Aki! Didn't You say that some transfer student is comin' here?" Shinjiro said.

"Yeah. But she was supposed to be here by now. Maybe shes not coming." Akihiko said calmly.

Shinji sighed."Well if shes not coming I'm goin' to bed. Night." Shinjiro said while yawning.

His friend said,"'K Night."

"When is she coming Mitsuru?" He whispered to her.

"Soon I guess." She said as she sighed.

Minako's POV:

"Damnit I'm late." Minako said sadly. She won the scholarship to Gekkoukan High School at her old school in Inaba. She was excited to be back home but worried at the same time. Iwatodai was where she was raised and met her only friends at her old orphange 11 years ago.

Minako started walking and when she did she saw coffins and blood on the ground. " Uh-Oh..." Minako said nervously.

But once she noticed this she had made it to the dorm already.

She smirked. "So this is it huh?"

* * *

YES! I FINISHED! Took me weeks just to finish 1 small chapter..god.

You guys wont be expecting another chapter for a while. Wondering why? Ill tell you:

1) I have to plan it out! (duh)

2) Im very busy with school right now.

3)Im lazy!

So yeah!

BYE! Love yall! *barrel rolls out of here*

Whoever can guess who her First friend is gets cookies! (Hint: NO HINT HAHA!)


	2. New dorm

..."_Welcome"_

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time." The Unknown boy said. An unknown boy is holding a piece of paper out to you...

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." He says as he holds out a contract.

Something is written on the paper he's holding out to you.

'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.'

Below it is a blank to sign your name... Minako signed the contract.

"...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..." The unknown boy disappeared, as if melting into the darkness...

"...Who's there!? How can you be... But it's...! Don't tell me..." The first girl said.

The girl is holding something that looks like a gun...

"Wait!"

" ...!"

* * *

"The lights..."

Minako walked to the lounge.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Mitsuru says.

"...Who's she?" The first girl said.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"...Is it okay for her to be here?"

"I guess we'll see... This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Mitsuru says.

"...Hi, I'm Yukari."

"Umm...Why do you have a gun?" Minako says out of curiosity.

"Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..." Yukari says as she tries to explain herself.

"You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course. It's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night." Mitsuru says.

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari says as she lead you to the third floor.

* * *

**Dormatory, 3rd floor hallway, at the furthest door:**

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?" Yukari asks.

"I signed a contract..." Minako says.

"Huh? What's this about a contract?" Yukari was confused.

Yukari doesn't seem to know what you're talking about.

"Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." Minako says plainly.

"I see... ... Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going... Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

Yukari says.

Yukari walked down the stairs...

This is your assigned room...

Minako sighed.

'I hope this all works out i the end.' She thinks.

"_I hope i can find you in Iwatodai Shinji..."_ She whispers as she falls asleep.

* * *

Hai guys! (Σ ≧ ▽ ≦) σ

Here is the second chapter...took me awhile cause of my writersblock!

And as my sorry gift Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow! *throws sparkles around* ✧ · °: * ✧ · °: * \ (◕ ω ◕ ✿) / *: · ° ✧ *: · ° ✧

Hope ya like it~! (￣ ³￣)/


	3. New school

* Knock Knock *

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah." Minako says.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked. "Mitsuru-sempai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Totally!" Minako said joyfully. "Alright then lets go." Yukari said while smiling.

* * *

**Inside the New City passenger train:**

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? This is my favourite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They build our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!" Yukari said.

**Gekkoukan High School: Entrance** "Morning." a female student said. "Morning! Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" Yukari said. _'I hope so...' _Minako thought.

**Inside the school":** "You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" She asked.

"Where do I find which classroom I'm in?" Minako said out of curiosity. "I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either." Yukari said.

"Hey..." Yukari started whispering to her. "About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ... See ya later." She said while sighing.

* * *

**Faculty Office:**

"Oh, are you the new student? 11th grade, correct?" One teacher asked.

The teacher is flipping through pages in a file...

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" The teacher stopped and gasped.

*gasp*

"I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." She said as she apologized.

The teacher introduced herself,"I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you!" Minako said while trying to smile.

"Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." said.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Auditorium:**

"As you begin the new school year, I like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well."

"When applied to student life, this means..." The Principal continues with his speech...

...?

You can hear the students around you whispering about something... "I heard we got a transfer student." A classmate whispered .

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari." Another classmate whispered back with a smirk.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..."A teacher from another class yelled out loud.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" said angrily. It doesn't seem like the rumors will stop anytime soon...

"Stupid rumors." Minako whispered to herself.

* * *

**After School:**

Homeroom is over. Your first after-school session is about to begin...

"'Sup, dude!?"said a students voice.

"Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."He said while laughing.

"Who are you?"Minako said harshly.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."Junpei said nicely.

"*sigh* At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari said while sighing.

"Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" She asked. "

What? But, I was just bein' friendly." Junpei said

"If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?" Yukari says.

"Yeah, I know." Minako said while giggling.

"Funny, huh?" Yukari giggled.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" Junpei yelled.

"By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you." Junpei says while smirking.

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that? ... Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" Yukari says harshly.

"What is she, your nanny...? Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!" He says

"Thanks." Minako says while smiling.

"No prob! My door's always open. So to speak." He says while smiling.

...Junpei caught up to you in the halls and persuaded you into letting him walk you back to the dorms.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run... Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while."

Junpei says. Minako made small talk with Junpei while walking back...

* * *

While Minako was walking back to the dorm she looked across the street,she gasped and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

'_Is that him...?'_

* * *

**A/N: IM DONE 2 days of my laziness and im finally DONE!** **School for me starts in almost another 2 weeks (september 9th) and i have many things to do so dont be expecting an update for a while...=.=**


	4. Remembering Back Then

_"Hey what are you doing? " a little girl asked._

_She had short brown hair with a summer dress on with pink sandals and ruby red eyes._

_The little boy replied harshly. "None of your business!" She giggled then said,"I'm Minako. How about you?"_

_The boy was when he yelled kids get frightened and run away. But not her. He was impressed. _

_He sighed and told her his name. " Shinjiro...My name is Shinjiro..." He started to blush a little and when he did he looked away from her._

_Minako noticed this and giggled again._

_"That's a cool name!" Minako said in awe._

_Her smile started to fade away. She looked at his beanie. She was now worried about him._

_"You should take that off ya know...Your gonna get a heat stroke..."she said._

_Minako took his beanie off.._

_"H-hey!" Shinjiro was embarrassed._

_Minako giggled again. She started to run away with beanie._

_She yelled," If you want it back you gotta catch me first! "_

_Shinjiro started to chase after her._

_As they both ran around he park, Minako tripped._

_" pft..." Minako and Shinjiro started to laugh._

_"HAHAHAHA!" They couldn't keep their laughter any quieter._

_Minako and Shinjiro hadn't laughed that much ever since their own parents died..._

* * *

Minako fell to the cold hard ground.

" H-hey Minako!" someone yelled.

It was Junpei.

He helped her up and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?!"he asked.

"N-nothing!." Minako said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ya sure?" Junpei asked. "Yeah I'm sure." She said with a fake smile on her face.

Minako quickly said,"Hey,I'll see ya later 'kay? BYE!"

Junpei was confused by her actions but it didn't matter now. As long as she's happy he didn't care.

* * *

A/N: ...YEAAAAHH! I'm back with this short chapter!

If your confused with what i wrote at the beginning it's a sweet little back story of Shnjiro and Minako. So be prepared for more of that!

But man school is a PAIN IN THE ASS! My homeroom teacher is just so rude -.- I hated her even on the first day...

Well enough about me! Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! ( Reviews are really appreciated! )

R & R!

**Cookies help me wok better just so ya know...**


End file.
